


Writing Promt Drabbles

by commander_kirstein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_kirstein/pseuds/commander_kirstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of short drabbles written for various prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AkaBoku - the way you look at me

_I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice_

The first time Akaashi caught himself looking at Bokuto, he brushed it off. Because surely there was nothing to it, they’d met not too long ago and that loud personality and extraordinary hairdo of his just naturally attracted, outright demanded attention.

The second time he noticed his gaze lingering on Bokuto, he felt frustrated. What was it about him that managed to constantly catch his attention, distract him from whatever he was doing? Really, all Bokuto did was walk alongside him, excitedly telling another one of his anecdotes, accentuating his colourful story with enthusiastic hand gestures, and Akaashi couldn’t help but look at him, notice the way the sunlight made his eyes shine and his hair look like it was glowing, the way the corners of his mouth were constantly turned upwards in a perpetual smile. Again, he brushed it off and tore his eyes away, shaking his head at his own silliness.

The third time he finds himself outright staring at Bokuto is during class. As always, Bokuto was doing nothing out of the ordinary. And still, Akaashi somehow found his habits oddly fascinating, the way he would start to chew on his pencil when he was deep in thought, how he cocked his head to the left when he had trouble understanding something and the way his eyes lit up ever so slightly when he finally figured it out. At that moment, staring at Bokuto, enchanted by all of his little quirks, it dawned on Akaashi that whatever he was feeling, whatever was bubbling up inside his chest and filling him with warmth whenever he looked at Bokuto, was something that shouldn’t- no, couldn’t be ignored anymore. His heart demanded attention, allowed no denial, and his brain could no longer shut it up. At that moment, still staring straight at Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji realized that he had developed a crush.

Time passed, Akaashi suffered, his heart was yelling at him to gather up the courage to deal with his feelings, his brain was trying its best to find an excuse not to do exactly that, and Bokuto still was blissfully oblivious. Or so Akaashi thought.

Weeks later, sitting in Bokuto’s small but homey room, the last rays of afternoon sunlight bathing everything in a warm orange glow, Akaashi was looking again, for the umpteenth time now, gaze sliding over his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his mouth, finally getting stuck on the latter.

When Bokuto addressed him, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Eyes wide and hand pressed to his chest, where he could his heart was pounding frantically, Akaashi turned his attention back to Bokuto. “Sorry, Bokuto-san, what’d you say?”

At that, the corners of Bokuto’s mouth inched higher, a smirk making it’s way onto his face. “I was wondering what you were looking at, you seemed really deep in thought, sorry for scaring you.”

“I- nothing, I just spaced out.”, Akaashi replied eloquently, hoping that his lie wasn’t to obvious.

After continuing to hold eye contact for a moment, Bokuto turned his attention back to the book sitting in his lap, and Akaashi finally found the strength to open a book of his own and started highlighting more or less important passages. A few minutes passed, quiet except for the sound of soft breathing and pages being turned. Then, Bokuto spoke up again.

“I, ah, I really don’t know how to say this”, he begann in a low voice, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just- I really like you and I love hanging out with you and you’re my best friend and you’re so pretty and smart and, uh, I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice and I hope that I haven’t been imagining things and I think that I like like you?”, Bokuto continued, words rushing out faster and faster and voice going up at the end of his sentence, which ended up making it sound like a question.

Meanwhile Akaashi was staring, dumbstruck this time, and he felt a blush creeping up his neck and make his way onto his cheeks and now his face was burning and his eyes were fixated on the other, on his lips again and his own brain had apparently given up the fight and he found himself gently cradling Bokuto’s face in his hands and then he was leaning in and for a short moment he was able to see those beautiful, enchanting golden eyes up close, before closing the distance completely, and suddenly his lips were touching Bokuto’s, and they started to move softly, but the moment was short-lived, as Akaashi’s brain came back into action and he pulled away quickly, averting his eyes, looking at the ground, his cheeks aflame.

When Akaashi looked up again after a few seconds - which felt like hours, months, centuries - he was met with the sight of Bokuto staring at him, head cocked to the left, wide-eyed and blushing profusely. “So,”, he began, “does that mean you like me, too?”.

At that, Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle, giggle, even, and when he managed to calm down and take a deep breath he answered “I- yes, Bokuto-san.”


	2. BoKuroo - pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt "I'm pregnant"

“Kenma! Kenma, come over here!”, Kuroo called from the opposite end of the gym.

Despite feeling slight dread seep into his bones at the mischievous undertone in his friends voice, Kenma made his way over to where Kuroo was standing, his back turned towards him.

“Wha-”, he began, only to be interrupted by Kuroo spinning around, a shit-eating grin on his face and his hands gently resting on his stomach. Or, well, where his stomach would be, if there wasn’t a volleyball stuffed underneath his shirt.

“I’m pregnant!”, he told him excitedly. Kenma raised an eyebrow, sceptically looking at the “baby bump” before moving his gaze up to land on Kuroo’s face and blinking pointedly. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Grabbing Bokuto, who just so happened to be walking by - _had they actually planned this or was their timing that good_? Kenma wondered, accompanied by an internal sigh - by his collar, Kuroo promptly answered “This guy, of course, who else would it be?”, before pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“You’re going to be a father!” he explained to a very confused and slightly flustered Bokuto, pointing to the volleyball hidden underneath his shirt.

A grin started spreading over his face and his eyes started to glint in the same way as Kuroo’s did when he was about to say something that made Kenma question all of his life choices that lead up to this point.

“Akaashi!” he squawked, getting a slightly worried “What is it, Bokuto-san?” in return. “I’m going to be a dad!”

After Akaashi caught a glimpse of the “baby bump” Kuroo was proudly rubbing, he made eye contact with Kenma, both of them throwing each other suffering glances and thinking something along the lines of _Why are they like this?_ and _What did I do to deserve this?._


	3. KageHina - things you said when you were crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt "things you said when you were crying"

“Instead of practicing an attack we’re not sure you’ll ever be able to do, you should be working on the attacks we’ve been using!”

“But if this quick doesn’t work there’s no point in me being on the court!”

“And I told you your will isn’t needed for that quick! I’ll give you tosses that won’t be stopped by blocks!”

Hinata now could clearly see the anger and the lack of understanding in his setters eyes, accompanied by something else, something he couldn’t quite identify.

“But then I’ll never get better!” he retorted, his own frustration getting bigger and bigger and his eyes starting to burn with tears threatening to well up in his eyes. Damn being an angry crier.

“I don’t want to have to depend on you! I want to be able to do this on my own, don’t you understand?!” he continued, and now the tears did start to spill over and roll down his cheeks.

Kageyama, seeming taken aback, reiterated “And I don’t expect you to depend on me, I just want you to trust me!”

Now, now Hinata was able to identify the previously hidden emotion in Kageyama’s eyes, the desperation, the hurt, the fear of being abandoned by his partner. They continued to stare at each other, searching their faces for any reactions, for judgment. After a few seconds of silence some of the built up tension left their bodies, their gazes still locked onto one another.

Hinata was the first to avert his eyes. “I- I do trust you, I thought you knew that” he mumbled, feeling warmth creep onto his cheeks. Looking anywhere but at Kageyama, he wiped the tears that hadn’t dried yet away. “This really isn’t about me trusting you, this is about you trusting me to be able to learn, to be able to do this on my own, too.” God, he really should learn how to control his mouth before he blurted out even more embarrassing things.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Hinata offered, and when he looked up, quickly glancing at Kageyama, he got his answer in the form of a small nod, eyes wide and cheeks stained pink.

That evening, both of them lay awake, deep in thought, for a long time.


	4. KageHina - things you said at 1am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt "things you said at 1am"

Kageyama awoke to the sound of papers being shuffled aroung particularly aggressively. He opened his eyes and blinked a few to times to clear his vision. Sitting up, he glanced at the clock on the bedside table, according to which it was almost 1 am.

The reason he’d woken up at this ungodly hour was his boyfriend, who was still sitting at his desk, leaning over some probably work related papers with his glasses sitting low on his nose and his hair sticking up at odd angles, probably from Hinata having run his hands through it in frustration quite a few times.

“Hinata please come to bed already, you need to sleep” he rumbled, making the man at the desk jump in surprise. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands over his face, Sighing, he replied “I’d love to, but I need to get this stupid paperwork done, I’ve been putting it off for way too long already.” Then he returned to his previous position and started scribbling furiously again, eyebrows furrowed and tongue sticking out a bit, but this newfound motivation didn’t last long.

A few minutes later Kageyama heard him throw his pen onto the table as if it was responsible for the amount of work he had to do with a “you know what, screw this.”

Hinata made his way over to the bed, taking off his shirt and his pants. With a content sigh he crawled under the covers and burrowed his face in a pillow.

Kageyama leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s shoulder blade, and after laying back down he added a “Come here” and opened his arms, to which Hinata happily complied.

Hinata’s back pressed against his chest, Kageyama slung a leg over his hips and buried his face in the back of his neck, breathing in the familiar scent. “‘ove you”, he mumbled, voice muffled. “Good night.”

At that Hinata couldn’t suppress a smile, feeling warmth spreading in his chest and wiggling even closer. “I love you, too, Yamayama.”


	5. KuroKen - things you said when you thought I was asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt "things you said when you thought I was asleep"

Kuroo was about to drift off to sleep when the rustling of sheets on the bed besides his own jerked him awake. He drowsily opened one eye just to see Kenma putting down his handheld console on the bedside table. After his friend had turned of the small desk lamp next to him and the room was plunged into darkness he closed his eyes again and burried his face in his pillow, but after a few minutes of silence, when he already was almost asleep, he heard a soft sigh.

Kuroo was planning on ignoring it, if there was something bothering Kenma and he wanted to talk about it, he would just tell him. Or so he thought.

The words that followed made him feel like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

“I love you… “, followed by a quiet, bitter laugh. “I love you and I wish I could tell you. I wish I wasn’t such a coward.”

Kuroo didn’t dare to move a single muscle. He felt like his throat was closing up and his heart was beating hard and fast and please don’t let Kenma notice that I heard him.

For so many years now they’d been friends. Best friends.

Kuroo himself had often wondered if they really were just that. If his own feeling had long since left the purely platonic realm. Recently he had felt like they did, but never had he considered Kenma feeling the same way. He had buried that thought, told himself that he was perfectly content with whatever they were, but now, now he felt like everything had suddenly changed and breathing was getting hard and his heart felt like it wanted to fly out of his chest.

No, Kuroo thought to himself. I should let him figure it out himself, if he felt ready he’d tell me, but thinking rationally was getting hard, too, with his heart begging him to tell Kenma how he felt and his brain yelling at him to keep his mouth shut because he really shouldn’t rush into something neither of them were fully ready for.

Meanwhile, blissfully oblivious to Kuroo’s inner turmoil, Kenma had fallen asleep, curled up under his blanket and as Kuroo peered up at him, his oh so familiar features completely relaxed and illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window, he felt his heart swell with adoration and wondered how he didn’t realize that he had felt so much more than friendship for god knows how long.

That night, he lay awake listening to Kenma’s soft breathing for a long time.


End file.
